


Blue Eyed Son

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics Miscellaneous [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Nostalgia, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla looks back with fondness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Son

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in November 2012
> 
> Theme: November Rain  
> Prompt: Song title prompt: A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall.

Drusilla misses his blue eyes the most. No one looks at her that way nowadays, with such blind, bleeding adoration. 

Now and then, she'll take herself to wherever he is, which is always with the Slayer. Over mountains, through forests, across oceans, and in graveyards, from Boston to Beijing, he fights at her side. 

It's beautiful in a mad, bad way. He always did like his poetry. 

Drusilla watches from the shadows. He never senses her. Sometimes, she's tempted to try and take him back, but her little boy's all grown up. 

A good mummy knows when to let go.


End file.
